Elevated utility lines include, for example, elevated electric utility transmission lines. Elevated utility lines extend along a route and include one or more continuous utility cables extending along the route to carry utility service. The utility cables are supported above ground at designated heights that provide clearance over terrain features and obstacles such as structures along the route. Elevated utility lines include a plurality of supports, such as elongated utility poles, spaced along the route to support the utility cables at necessary heights. The utility poles are spaced apart, and the utility cables span from pole to pole.
During construction of a utility line along a route, the utility poles are fabricated at suitable fabrication facilities and transported from the fabrication facilities to pole installation locations along the route. A utility pole can be transported from a fabrication facility to a pole installation location on a flatbed trailer drawn by a truck.
For reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved trailer apparatus for transporting utility poles, and for improved methods for transporting utility poles.